An Unusual Romance
by frazee
Summary: Wufei has long been in love with Quatre, but unable to express his feelings. Then something happens... unexplainable, unusual, and Wufei's not entirely sure it's good... But for Quatre, he'll do anything...


Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing. I do not own and did not create any of the characters. I am not really a fan of 4x5. Why am I doing this? Because I'm bored, I'm getting tired of 1x2 and 3x4 fics, and there aren't enough 4x5 posted.

Wufei, A.K.A. Wuffei, found Sundays to be exceedingly boring. So, while the others went to church and such, Wufei would stay home and hope there was something good on television besides the same lame soap operas they showed every single day. He was really quite tired them.

So, Wufei sat flipping through random channels when he heard a knock on his door. He grudgingly set down the remote and left the television on cinemax, then stood and walked over to the door. He opened it only to find the most beautiful boy in the world staring back at him – Quatre Winner.

Wufei froze. Quatre didn't know where he lived. How could he? Wufei had always made it a point _not_ to let him know where he lived. He was always afraid. He was afraid of what the others might think of him, he was afraid of what Quatre would think of him. Hell, he was also afraid of what Meiran would think of him. If she saw him here, today, ogling his fellow gundam pilot…. She would be shocked. Very shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked, maintaining his usual composure. It wasn't easy. It was raining outside, and Quatre's clothing stuck to his skin, showing off slender arms and muscles, and letting platinum blond bangs fall into his eyes. Wufei had the urge to reach over and brush those bangs out of his eyes. _Just one little touch…_

"Can I come in?" Quatre asked. His voice seemed a little shaky. Wufei moved out of the way to let him into the little apartment he had been renting since he had begun work at the Preventers.

"Is everything okay?" Wufei asked, noting Quatre's off-beat, worn-out face. He stared at the floor for a few moments, gasping for air. Wufei was about to ask again, when Quatre looked up at him and Wufei realized he had been trying to work up his nerve for something.

"I- I don't know quite how to say this." Quatre told him. He chuckled nervously.

"Take your time." Wufei commanded. Quatre nodded.

"I- I can't take it anymore. The secrets, the lies, the avoiding." Quatre said. "I think you know what I'm talking about." Wufei's eyes widened. Maybe he did know. Was Quatre talking about what Wufei thought he was talking about?

"I- I don't know." Wufei said. Quatre sighed.

"I know. I've always known. Ever since I first saw you, I knew." Quatre said.

"Knew what?"

"Wufei, you're always so distant, and you always seem so cold. But you're not cold, you're cautious. You always seem mean to women, but you have memories and horrors in your past that you haven't let go of yet. You always seem so-" Quatre began, stopping, as if searching for words.

"So?" Wufei prompted. This was interesting.

"So… perfect." Quatre told him.

"Quatre, what are you saying?" Wufei asked. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"I'm… I'm saying…" Quatre began. "Oh hell." he snapped. Much to Wufei's surprise, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Wufei, kissing him deeply on the lips. Wufei was in shock, but it slowly disappeared. After a moment, he was responding to the kiss, his tongue exploring Quatre's mouth.

Seconds faded to minutes. Minutes faded to what felt like hours. For the first time in forever, Wufei felt true happiness. The two fell back against Wufei's bed, kissing each other senseless.

"I love you…" Quatre told him. Wufei stared at him, brushing those blond bangs out of his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. Quatre nodded. "Good." Wufei said. "I love you too."

An Unusual Romance

By  
Cadet

Chapter 1  
Wufei's Open Heart

Wufei was vaguely aware of someone shaking him back and forth.

"WUFFIE!" he heard Duo shout. Wufei growled at him and grabbed the Chinese broad sword hidden between his bed and the small table resting just beside it.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Wufei screamed. Duo burst out in laughter and ran away, grinning like a loon. He came back though. After all, he did have to have the final word.

"Sorry for interrupting your wet dream!" Duo shouted, loud enough for the whole house to hear. Wufei went pale. Deathly pale.

_Dream? _That's right. It had been a dream. It was always a dream. Quatre had never confessed his love to him. He had never stuck his tongue down his throat. He had never unbuttoned Wufei's jeans and helped him strip off his boxers.

In fact, Quatre seemed to be depressingly straight – although most people wouldn't believe it with those pink shirts he wears all the time. But Wufei knew better. His love couldn't possibly be returned. It would be just _too_ easy. It would be too _kind_. Fate had never been kind to him.

"What's this I hear about a wet dream?" Trowa asked, amused. He walked out of his room, wearing only those stunning black tights Trowa could pull off. Wufei's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight.

"_NO!" _he told his brain. _"I'm in love with Quatre. Quatre's the only one I'm going to fantasize about.. only Quatre… Damn, those look good!"_

"Wufei?" Trowa asked, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Huh?" Wufei asked, his mind still on those tights and how Trowa actually managed to fit in them. They didn't look like his…. Well, was there even enough for his… to breathe? How did he get them on all the time?

_Forget how he gets them on… How does he get them off?_

Wufei continued to mentally kick himself for imagining Trowa while Trowa stared at him, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Wufei?" Quatre asked, coming out of his room and seeing Wufei staring at Trowa for some reason he didn't really know.

"Huh?" Wufei said, mostly incoherent.

"Why are you staring at Trowa?" Quatre asked, frowning slightly. _Now why,_ Quatre thought, _does that bother me?_

"Uh-huh." Wufei mumbled. The other two continued to try to make him snap back to reality, but Wufei was much too far gone to be brought back so easily. His mind was racing, thoughts of Trowa's tanned skin, smooth over muscles, so perfectly soft._ Quatre's skin must be like that…_

Much to his disappointment, his depressingly heterosexual roommate, Quatre, never walked around in tights. In fact, he didn't even walk around without a shirt. Wufei liked it in the sense that it made him more mysterious. He also hated it very much, because Quatre had perfect skin and a perfect body. He shouldn't be so modest. Besides, he could store the images away for future reference. _Does Quatre have six pack abs?_

"WUFFIE!"

"HAVE MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WUFFIE! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR TESTICLES WITH MY SWORD AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" Wufei screamed, finally snapping out of his trance and turning around to see Duo staring at him with an amused look on his face. He also saw Trowa, Quatre, and Heero, who were all looking at him funny.

"Is there any particular reason you were imagining Trowa naked?"

Wufei would have done a spit take, if he'd had anything to drink. He blinked a few times.

"What?" Wufei asked, barely able to keep some fear out of his voice. He was sure he whimpered slightly.

"Is there any reason you were staring at that bug on the wall instead of killing it?" Duo asked, pointing to a giant size cockroach who seemed to have taken residence between Trowa and Quatre.

"Errr…"

"Forget it, I'll get it." Quatre offered. Wufei's heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have to!" Wufei said quickly. Quatre smiled politely.

"It's okay, I don't mind." he said. Wufei watched as Quatre repeatedly smashed a large, blunt object against the wall elegantly (ignoring the small hole he was making). Oh yeah, definitely has six pack abs. And a great ass too.

"I've gotta go." Trowa said. He walked into his room and grabbed a coat. It was only then that Wufei realized Trowa had gotten dressed and was wearing his usual pants and turtle neck. Black leather suited him, but it would've looked better on Quatre, who was wearing his red dress shirt, complete with vest and khaki pants.

"So, wet dream, huh?" Heero asked in his usual monotone voice, which wasn't really monotone lately. Slowly, but surely, he was letting his emotions show.

"Shut up." Wufei muttered as he turned around and walked into his room to get dressed.

Wufei then left the apartment, after drinking a few cups of coffee for breakfast, and set out to do his daily tasks. These usually included pretending Quatre didn't exist, but today… Wufei was feeling different. There was something in the air. Some undeniable sense that was something was coming. Something was about to happen to change Wufei's life forever…

It was really getting old… and that's when it happened.

"I'm soooo sorry." a panicked shouted and they reached down to grab the things they had dropped. Wufei looked down at the person who bumped into him. It was a girl, with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"It's okay." Wufei muttered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She laughed. It wasn't an unpleasant laugh, either.

"Well, in any case, neither was I." she told him. "So, who is she?"

"She?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The girl. The one I'm assuming you were thinking of…" the girl replied.

"OH! You mean Quatre?"

_Shit._ Well… that one just slipped out, now didn't it?

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Wufei chuckled nervously.

"Uh… who are you, anyway?" Wufei asked. The girl grinned.

"Oh, just a friendly stranger." she told him, brushing the question off. "Well, I have to be going. It was nice meeting you, Wufei!"

"Nice… to meet you… too…" Wufei muttered, staring after her. _Wait a second, how does she know my name?_

And with that last thought, Wufei began to run after her.

End Trans.

A/N: I know, short. I'm getting back in the groove. Ending Missing Her totally threw me off, so I've begun to write once more… also out of desperation… If I don't get away from all those damned English essays I have to write, I'm gonna go insane!  
(sigh) my first yaoi fic. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll have more posted soon. This has actually been sitting on my computer for a while, so I decided to it's time to do it!


End file.
